


I Wear Blue

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino won Kinema Junpo Award for Best Actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wear Blue

**Author's Note:**

> On the award event, Nino wear all blue clothes. Yes.

Nino walked straight to the vanity table after he took a shower. Still with only towel wrapped around his waist, he sat and took a closer look on his face. He didn’t usually care that much, but the event he was about to attend was special and he wanted to be as perfect as he could be. He was applying a bit of moisturizer when Ohno wrapped himself around his back.

“You did it,” Ohno said. His voice was muffled because he buried his face on Nino’s neck.

Nino smiled, “I did it.”

“You’re the best,” Ohno said again.

“I _am_ the best,” Nino confirmed with wider smile.

Ohno nodded and hugged Nino tighter. He kept his head tucked and randomly landed some small kisses on Nino’s skin. He tried to suck once but Nino swatted his head softly and he stopped at once to resort back to plain kisses.

Nino didn’t mind, really. The feeling of Ohno being pressed so close to him was warm and pleasant. But as Ohno put more and more of his body weight on Nino, Nino knew something was a bit off.

“You’re happy about this, aren’t you?” Nino checked because no one could really be sure when it comes to Ohno.

“Very,” came the answer.

“You’re sulking, Ohno san,” Nino stopped his activity and nudged Ohno a bit, “Come on, speak up to me.”

Ohno sighed. “Your manager called.”

“He called you?”

Ohno nodded. “He asked me to _not_ go there with you.”

Nino laughed. It wasn’t surprising to hear that. Even Nino himself knew to not bring Ohno to an event like this. It would rise questions and distract the press from the main event. No one wanted that.

“Then _my_ manager called. He _warned_ me to not go there with you,” Ohno groaned, “Then MatsuJun called and Sho kun mailed me.”

Nino laughed even louder.

“I don’t understand why everyone has to warn me as if I’d really go with you.”

“Oh, you won’t?”

Ohno looked up at once, “Can I?”

“No, of course you can’t,” Nino laughed and snapped Ohno’s forehead. “See? That’s why everyone needs to warn you. I bet you already have tons of LINE messages from Masaki now. You just haven’t checked it yet.”

Ohno dropped his forehead on Nino’s shoulder. “Is it wrong that I want to be there? I am proud. I want to be there and be even more proud. I mean– My boyfriend is going to receive the best actor award and what am I going to do? Sit here alone, watching crappy drama?”

“No. You’re going to sit here alone and learn your script so your drama wouldn’t be a crappy one.”

Ohno emitted whiny voices. “But I want to be there. My boyfriend is the best actor! _My_ boyfriend!”

“And that’s the problem. Do we want everyone to know that I _am_ your boyfriend?”

“No.”

“Right?” Nino patted Ohno’s head once.

“Being idol sucks,” Ohno grumbled. “Being famous sucks. Being Johnny’s sucks. Being gay sucks.”

“Are you saying that being with me sucks?”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Ohno groaned and finally peeled himself off of Nino. He dropped his body to the bed a few feet away from the vanity table and continued to sulk.

Nino actually found it endearing to see Ohno treated it as a huge deal. He understood. Sometimes, they just wanted to be able to act out as the way they feel inside, without thinking about the possible outcome of it. Sometimes, being told not to do something makes them want it all the more.

Nino stood up and followed Ohno to the bed. He sat beside Ohno and ran his palm across Ohno’s back. “Come on, don’t make me feel bad,” Nino coaxed, “I’ll wear blue. You like it when I wear blue, right? I’ll wear blue so cheer up a bit.”

Ohno gave it a thought and lifted his head. “Blue clothes?”

“It’s a formal event so blue suit.”

“Blue pants?” Ohno started to look less upset.

“I have a matching pair,” Nino walked to their closet and pulled out dark blue suit and pants.

Ohno got interested and followed Nino to the closet. Without a word, he handed Nino a pair of blue boxer shorts which Nino received with laughter. While Nino was wearing the underwear, Ohno went through the shirt rack and took out a dark blue shirt.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Nino initially said. But, as he saw Ohno’s pout reforming right in front of his face, he changed his mind, “But I think it’d look good with contrasting tie.”

“But the tie has to be blue too!” Ohno demanded.

Nino wore the pants and then the shirt. “But then I would be a walking monochromatic blue. J wouldn’t be impressed, Ohno san.”

Ohno squinted, “So you care about what MatsuJun would think more than you care about me?”

“I care about my appearance in an important event more,” Nino corrected.

“You look good in anything.”

“Thank you for the compliment but I’m still going to put some color to my clothes.”

Ohno pushed Nino lightly and walked away. He dropped himself to the bed again, more dramatically this time.

Nino laughed. Even though Ohno was still sulking, he knew that this time it was more of their usual antics than real expression of disappointment. However, it made him want to humor Ohno more. He smoothed his shirt and tucked it in neatly, then tried several different ties on. The striped one looked good and the yellow one would definitely snatch people’s attention, but the blue one–despite being monochromatic like he said–didn’t exactly make him look bad.

When Nino made his decision, he made it with a smile on his face. He wore the tie happily and nodded contently when he checked his reflection on the mirror. He considered using a watch but then decided against it and walked out from the closet at once. Standing next to the bed, he said, “Now I’m blue inside out, happy?”

Ohno looked up and gleamed. “Very.”

Nino laughed, “You’re such a five-year-old, Ohno san.”

“ _Your_ five-year-old, aren’t I?” Ohno grinned and rolled around happily.

Nino sprayed a bit of Ohno’s cologne on him and checked his appearance once more. “Alright, I’m going now.”

“Itterasshai,” Ohno beamed.

Nino pouted. “Only that? Where’s my goodbye kiss?”

Ohno laughed and scrambled to sit up. He reached to Nino and tugged him down to land a kiss on Nino’s forehead. After that, he rested his forehead on Nino’s and caressed Nino’s cheek while grinning wide. “You’re such a five-year-old, Ninomiya san.”

“ _Your_ five-year-old, aren’t I?” Nino winked and pecked Ohno’s nose once before reluctantly pulling himself away from Ohno and getting off for real.

Later on, Nino’s manager got concerned about Nino’s unusually monochromatic style and asked, “Um... Was you in a hurry? Do you want to change? I think I have a tie that would look fantastic with that suit.”

Nino looked down at his tie, shirt, and suit. He ran his fingers on it, smoothing it down while doing so. His lips formed a smile as he answered, “No. This is _perfect_.”  



End file.
